


I'll wait for sun's death

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 轉會分開的雙c





	I'll wait for sun's death

韓金無法描述每次看到黃昏時分的心情，談不上討厭，黃昏大抵是悲觀主義者最喜歡的時候，也談不上喜歡，也許因為見得習慣。  
有時候比賽在黃昏時結束，不管是輸是贏，總像有什麼東西朦朧籠罩在他心頭。  
他於某個黃昏加入了那個依然堪稱豪門的俱樂部，而謝天宇亦是在某個黃昏出現在那裡，毫不猶豫加入進來。  
還穿著那雙幾個月工資才能抵上的鞋。  
那還是劉時雨後來說的，反正這真是個富二代，信我。  
他的生活裡只有吃飯睡覺訓練，壓根不關心這些事。  
後來他又想了想，劉時雨也一向被拿這些開玩笑，好像沒什麼不同。  
說得好像你劉富貴不是？富二代鬥富，玩不起。胡彬一邊夾菜一邊吐槽。  
謝天宇跟他的下路搭檔當然不一樣，甚至有些方面可以用大相徑庭來形容。

有時候謝天宇會像個還沒有長大的人一樣，幹一些韓金覺得不可理喻的事。  
比方說，他碰巧刷新了微博。  
謝天宇發的那張照片，再配上字，本來他粉絲也不少，於是就變成了熱門。  
他碰巧看到。  
習慣性地在關注裡找到了謝天宇，然後拉黑。  
他在那秒以後就有點後悔，有種難言的情緒瀰漫在心頭。  
眼尖的粉絲在謝天宇的微博裡提了這一茬，而他放下手機坦然看著一臉被噎到的表情的謝天宇。  
那能怎麼呢？他想，乾脆伸手把煙灰缸放到他面前，謝天宇擦亮火柴點了根菸，他們沒有為這個問題再探討什麼。

 

低音炮，風騷，刻苦，意料之外的體貼。  
他能貼到謝天宇身上的標籤，看起來不搭邊，居然奇特的和諧。  
而想來謝天宇能給他的評價也無非是，沉默，冷靜，努力，求勝慾望十分強烈。  
誰不想贏啊。餘家俊最後離開的那個冬日的黃昏，謝天宇抽著菸，煙霧繚繞掩藏起他的淚痣，眼眸裡只能看到深深的思慮。  
他抱臂維持著沉默，風很大，把他的頭髮吹亂。  
我不想秀了，我和你一樣，我只想贏。  
韓金莫名想起他以前的事來，每個人終歸會在人生路上遇到逼著自己成熟的時候。  
對於幾乎每一個年輕人，可以用陣痛期來形容。  
他毫不懷疑謝天宇對餘家俊的崇拜，餘家俊在隊伍裡一天，謝天宇就更多輕鬆一天。  
他像是無法無天又能避開那些真正刀鋒相對的孩子，總有一天要他擔起重任，也許只是謝天宇都沒想過有這麼快。  
要贏的比賽，不是浪，但秀無妨。話到了嘴邊卻變成了一個字。  
韓金對他說，好。

他們的手握在一起，然後慣常地分開。韓金覺得自己的手又冷又燙，不像他自己的了。  
這是他早就設想過的場景，而他以前慣於走在他身後，看著謝天宇意氣風發地跟對面握手。  
瑞茲出現在塔下殘血的金克斯面前，法術機關槍像個死神閃現過來禁錮了他。  
卡茲克趕忙衝了過來，韓金覺得手抖，眼睜睜看著瑞茲再次禁錮換掉了金克斯，還剩一絲血的瑞茲最終倒在卡茲克的手裡。  
他在那個時候無法再做什麼操作，這讓他覺得不太好受，心頭的感覺隱隱約約，又實在難以形容。  
這還真是謝天宇的打法，他甚至能想像他在換掉自己以後就不需要操作那個只剩下一點血的瑞茲了，只是放鬆地伸手摸過他的眼睫。  
激進，而他知道，他只需要針對RWSmlz。  
用他那個紋了一個骷髏的手一邊喊Nice一邊空個q。  
這次OMGIcon沒有再空技能。  
韓金不是從來沒有想過他走以後會有怎樣困窘的局面等著留下來的人，因為他曾經經歷過那樣的低谷。  
但謝天宇如何飛揚跋扈，如何玩世不恭，最後卻像幾乎所有人想像的那樣支撐起了這支隊伍。  
他回頭去看收拾鍵盤一臉平靜的謝天宇，想要說什麼，可是他們之間的距離已經過於遙遠。

 

他看著RW擺在面前的邀請，猶豫很久。  
誠然即便他選擇離開的原因在絕大多數人看來都是那麼理所應當，韓金心裡一直在猶豫。  
他也想說那其實根本不會構成原因，但就像幾乎所有人給他貼上的那個沉默的標籤一樣，說與不說已經沒有太大的必要。  
又是黃昏。  
韓金緩緩踱步，看到一個人在那裡坐著，煙頭在指間明明滅滅。  
天色暗下來，那個人他壓根不用看就知道會是謝天宇。  
他最後坐在他旁邊，還是沒說什麼。  
決定了？  
謝天宇把夾著菸的那隻手壓在膝蓋上，語氣卻非常平靜。  
韓金感受不出來，如果他說自己會留下來他會狂喜，或是他說出自己會離開他會難過嗎。  
他不想也不敢去設想，那像一個賭博。

 

隊伍語音裡熱熱鬧鬧地，謝天宇在喊五殺，劉時雨在喊五殺，胡梓翔在喊五殺，胡彬…還在喊五殺。  
謝天宇的蛇女在大龍坑裡爆炸輸出，韓金在往那裡趕，趕著趕著就發現對面的血條稀里嘩啦，自己的隊友們喊著五殺。  
他在謝天宇幾乎跳起來的時候甩了那個技能，微微抿嘴，然後看著謝天宇在喊我艹以後馬上閉嘴。  
我怕他死啊。他沒血了。他幾乎抑制不住自己的笑意，唇角微微揚起來，聲音少了冷漠，帶上一點點柔軟。  
誒這中單怎麼搶了AD四個人頭？  
誒呀還回來了還回來了！  
隊友不依不饒，謝天宇在他可以看到的角度裝作很無奈地笑。  
我的，我的。謝天宇低沉無奈地說。  
採訪裡很多人都把目光集中到了OMG這對彼此搶五殺的雙C身上，韓金繃緊了神情，心裡卻十分輕鬆。  
我本來想給他的。他說。  
那時候他會以為，他和謝天宇就會這樣你搶一個我的五殺，我也會再搶回來一個，這樣輕鬆熱鬧的日子永遠不會結束。  
即便結束也只有退役一個結局。

 

那是延長了的轉會期的最後一天。

他閉上眼睛，空氣裡最後一點菸味散去了，那支菸已經熄滅了。  
嗯，我要走了。話在他的喉嚨裡兜兜轉轉很久，最後平淡地傳進他們兩個人的耳朵裡。  
決定了，就不要後悔。謝天宇沒什麼猶豫對他說，什麼東西從他的指間落了下來，語氣卻平平淡淡，少了他一向的玩世不恭和懶散。  
像是對他今後的路的認真的祝愿。  
磨人的轉會期，結果也許不如意，卻通常也是能讓人如釋重負。  
時間就像一把凌遲的刀。  
空氣冰冷得彷彿停滯了，韓金看著自己的手，不知道是否該感謝他此刻的平靜。  
好好打吧，都好好打。他也不知道應該在分離時說些什麼，語言有時候哪怕是配上了表情，卻依舊那麼蒼白。  
馬哥！謝天宇終於還是輕聲叫他，帶著一點漫不經心。  
韓金也恍惚地應。  
你還會繼續拉黑我嗎？他的視線掠過那顆淚痣，對上謝天宇堅定的眼眸。  
會。他點了點頭。  
但是你跟那些被拉黑的粉絲不一樣。韓金默念，最後終於放棄最後說出口的機會。  
於是他們一起默默看那黃昏，最後夜色潑灑下來，離別終於來到。

 

我真的挺佩服馬哥的。謝天宇以前說。  
我真的很欣賞他，因為他非常努力，也非常認真。那是後來的某次採訪。  
韓金覺得手指千斤那麼重，他的手指停在那句話上，沒有移動。  
直到屏幕黑暗下去，映出他那張人人都說冷漠的臉。  
他的眼睛垂了下來，想起隊員們在韓服的賬號彼此都有好友，他們倆幾乎不會排到一起，沒有任何交集。  
直到那天他正在排隊，謝天宇給他發了一條消息，顯然他是剛剛爬上遊戲，不知道遊戲卡不卡。  
於是他也極快地回覆他簡單的兩個字母，bk。  
不卡。  
於是謝天宇說他惜字如金。  
謝天宇給他的評價大概最多的就是努力和認真。  
韓金也不由得想起當初自己俯衝鑽石，大師一日遊的時候謝天宇幾乎站住了隊伍裡分段最高的位置。  
能達到這個地步的人，哪有不努力認真的呢？他想，他會看著窗外濃重的夜色，轉過頭去就是謝天宇一個人叼著菸和他一樣不知疲倦打著rank的模樣。  
那個時候他會覺得長夜也罷，漫漫職業生涯也罷，他終歸不會認為自己像別人說的那樣孤獨。

 

馬哥啊？！謝天宇撲通爬上了床，回頭看著他。  
韓金終於把視線從小說拉回來，抬起頭狐疑地看著他。  
我關燈了啊！謝天宇伸出一隻手按在開關上，一副你下命令我馬上關的態勢。  
於是他拉起被窩，聽到那燈啪一聲關上。  
馬哥，晚安。  
韓金蜷起身體，呼吸噴在掌心。  
會做個好夢。他想。

陳裕添說過mvp是五個人的。  
謝天宇也在那場讓他終身難忘的Bo5以後說過mvp是五個人的。  
他又拿了mvp。  
謝天宇在常規賽的最後一周的上佳表現讓他拿了四個mvp。  
那不會是五個人的了。  
那會屬於謝天宇一個。韓金這樣想著，看著還停留在去年轉會前某個深夜謝天宇問他要帶什麼外賣的對話框。  
最後摁滅了手機。


End file.
